1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye covering devices and more particularly pertains to a pair of ventilated sport goggles for protecting and ventilating eyes of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eye covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, eye covering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art eye covering devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,410; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,611; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,240; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,443; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,020; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,438.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pair of ventilated sport goggles for protecting and ventilating eyes of an individual which includes a lens positionable over the individual's eyes, a mounting means coupled to laterally opposed sides of the lens and extendable about a head of the individual, and vent means directed through the lens which cooperate to circulate ram air between the lens and the wearer to preclude a formation of fog and moisture within the lens.
In these respects, the pair of ventilated sport goggles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting and ventilating eyes of an individual.